what still remains
by Eva752
Summary: so this story is meant for myself and if u read it yea don't come @ me bc i wrote it about myself, for myself, not for u


What still remains

May 15th, 2042. Running out of food. Another bad season, nothing grows anymore. It's like the earth got as dead as the people living on it. It's been 7 months and 12 days since I've last seen a person who wasn't consumed by the disease. I still miss the human contact, touch, someone to talk to…- Eva looked up from her journal, the bell from the front gate rang. She grabbed her gun and opened the door pointing it at the man standing by it. "drop your weapon." The man looked at her. He had a big rifle carrying with him. He slowly grabbed it and threw it on the ground. "who are you and what are you doing here" Eva said with a demanding voice. Her house wasn't that big so what could he be doing here "Killian, my name is Killian Jones. I was returning to my village about 2 days from here. I didn't know anyone lived here" Eva glared at him suspiciously and grabbed his rifle. "I mean no harm" he said while still holding his hands up. "alright, can I offer you some food? you look like you could need it if you have to walk all that way back" she opened her door more. He could see her clearly now. What is this young woman doing all by herself? He thought and answered her "if it's no burden" he smiled and walked inside. She closed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen grabbing some leftover soup from the other day. She filled a bowl for him and gave it to him "thank you very much" he took it "you're a believer?" he asked as he saw her necklace, a cross. "my mother gave me this." She didn't completely answer because she didn't trust him. She looked outside as he ate his soup. The clouds were getting dark. "so why did you leave your village?" she asked, he looked up at her "I left to find any other survivors, our town is in danger. We could use anyone we can find." She frowned "where are you good at?" he asked and looked around "I um. Make my own weapons. Here look" she handed him a knife she made herself. "this is really good work. Would you like to come back to my village with me? I'm a priest there." he asked. She looked at him and took a breath "can I think about it? Maybe you should sleep here, and I'll have an answer tomorrow morning." She smiled softly. "okay."

He spends the night there sleeping on the couch and Eva laid in her bed thinking if she should leave her home. The place where she grew up.

May 16th, 2042 5:00AM

Yesterday I met a stranger. His name is Killian, he is kind, but I feel like he's hiding something. I think I should go with him. She couldn't find more words to write so closed her diary and packed it in her bag.

She brought her bag to the tiny living room where he was still sleeping "I'm going to join you" she said smiling and dropping the bag on the floor with a big bang waking him up. He sat up and smiled "we'll leave in an hour." He said.

They left and started walking south. She walked just after him what felt like hours through the woods. As they were talking, he took a step forward and screamed "BLOODY HELL" he fell to the ground. Eva got down and saw he stepped in a bear trap. They struggled to get the trap off his leg but succeeded. She bonded the wound and helped him get up. He stumbled further leaning on her. "maybe we should set up camp here. You need to rest." Eva said dropping her bag. He sighed "okay." He sat down and groaned. "be careful" she said as she set up a camp.

they laid down in their sleeping bag near the fire. "how old were you when the…" he looked over at her "disease infected everyone? I wasn't born. My parents fled to the mountains when my mother was pregnant of me" she looked down "but their gone now, where were you?" she asked looking back at him "I was a kid. I remember everything. I was trying to find a place where I could be safe. And I found it with other believers of god." He reached for her hand "it's an amazing feeling to feel safe with people who do nothing more than help people" she pulled back her hand and closed her eyes "yeah. Excited." She said sighing. "do you trust me?" he asked, "trust has to be earned."

The next day Eva woke up from the sunrise and looked around. Killian was gone. She got up and walked to the lake a few minutes from where they had set up their camp. She took off her clothes and cleaned herself with the fresh water. What she didn't knew was that Killian was watching her from behind the tree. He walked back to camp with food and when she retuned looked at her "you can't just leave." He said with anger. "I was just- "he cut her off "how old are you?" "19." She said. He looked at her "you should know better." She looked at him "okay..."

They packed and ate and walked further.

He suddenly pulled her down to the ground, she fell hard. "what?" he covered her mouth and grabbed his rifle. Pointing at the two men running by. "infected by the virus" he whispered as they were gone. He pulled her up "pay attention to your surroundings" she nodded as they walked. How can I pay attention when I'm distracted by his bright eyes, short beard and messy hair, STOP what the hell Eva stop thinking that, "we're almost there" he said as they approached a gate.


End file.
